Protecting, Threatening, & maybe something more
by AmberLynnn247
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are forced to look out for each other and share a dorm...things will get interesting! Don't like don't read.  HPDM
1. back to hogwarts!

**A/N****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did I would not be on fan fiction and I would be a millionaire : **

It was his 7th year and one Harry Potter was pretty damn happy about it. Voldemort was gone, he had the best friends ever, his good looks, and obviously Quiditch. There was only one problem. Death Eaters. He had been informed that although Voldemort was now completely dead, there was a strong remainder of death eaters that still wanted him dead. Hermione pulled him out of his thoughts suddenly when she informed him that the train was almost at Hogwarts.

As soon as I stepped off the train I was ushered over by Dumbledore who was standing next to a very pissed off Draco Malfoy.

"ahh Mr. Potter so glad to see you arrived safely!" Dumbledore announced with his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"Hello sir….Malfoy" I acknowledged him briefly…feeling I should be some what polite in front of Dumbledore

"Potter" he nodded back carefully, never taking his eyes off my face. I held his gaze just as strongly but found myself feeling unsure and fidgety, but I would never left Malfoy have the pleasure of seeing that.

"come along boys, we have much to discuss" There was an awkward silence as we made our way to Dumbledore's office and I found myself glancing at Malfoy every once in a while…I don't really know what it was but he just looked different this year.

"would you boys care for a lemon drop" I shook my head no and had to prevent laughing in amusement. Did the old man always have those things? Malfoy seemed to scowl at him but quickly covered it up with his elegant posture. _oh god…did I just call him ELEGANT?! Ughh I really need to get some rest…_

"Well because of the situation currently at hand, I think it would be most wise if we took some extra precaution this year. As you both know, the Death Eater groups are still together and the both of you are in danger."

"Excuse me sir, but I believe Potter and I are already aware of this" I sent Malfoy a glare that he so happily returned. Anger boiled up inside of me so I did what any boy of my age would do…I kicked him from underneath the desk.

"Oh that was mature Potter" but it only took him a few seconds before he did it right back. I growled angrily at him and was about to get out of my seat before Dumbledore interrupted us, his eyes having that god damn twinkle the whole time

"Gentlemen, please just listen to what I am about to tell you. Anyways…both of you boys are very powerful and I think it would be a good idea for you to help eachother" He held out his hand stopping our protest before we even opened our mouths. "You shall share a common room and bathroom. You may have people over, but no more than 3 per person. I expect you to treat each other with respect and to watch out for each other. Is this understood?"

Malfoy and I shared a look of complete shock but nodded none the less.

"Dobby will show you to your room, you may go… oh and boys…this is not a death sentence, do have fun!"

"I think he has finally gone off the edge" Malfoy murmured to me as we followed the over enthusiastic elf out of the room.

"I think for the first time in my life I actually agree with you."

**A/N****: PLEASE REVIEW!! You guys have to keep me motivated to keep going! haha**


	2. getting settled and showering

**AN****: I am going to try and make this one a little longer…so here goes! **

You have got to be kidding me. This is not fair. This was supposed to be my year to be normal! With my father dead I could actually just relax but nooo I had to be stuck sharing a room with none other than Harry Potter. I mean this wouldn't be a big deal if it weren't for the fact that I think he is absolutely gorgeous.

I groaned as we arrived in front of the portrait. This was going to be hell.

"here is your room! The password is _protezione_" Potter glanced at me with a pained expression. I blinked back in confusion until I realized what he was talking about. The portrait was none other than Ms. Golfond, who basically gossiped about everything she saw…or said she saw. Can this day get any worse!

Apparently I said that out loud because Potter responded under his breath "probably"

Although the situation completely sucked, the room was definitely up to my standards. The common room was big but still cozy with a large fire place in the middle and a door that connected to the bathroom. On one side of the room there was a door that said "Harry" and on the other I found my name.

"as much as I just love spending my time with you Potter, I am going to get some beauty sleep" I snapped. I could not bear a second longer in his presence.

"yeah and boy do you need it" I growled at him and stomped into my room but not before throwing a curse behind my shoulder.

"MALFOY!!!!" my smirk in place I walked out my door after placing a protection spell on me.

"You called Potter" As expected he threw an array of courses at me that just bounced off my shield. If possible, I felt my smirk growing larger as I looked at his now long hair and his chest that now had boobs. I could no longer contain my laughter and found myself nearly crying at his expense.

"Are you done yet Malfoy?" I took another look at him and was surprised to see he was no longer woman but he was very much pissed. I started to retreat back to my room but found myself pressed up against the wall before I could react. I felt myself gulp at the feeling of his body against mine, but he mistakenly took it as fear.

"Scared Malfoy?" it was funny how that statement had come up so many times in our lives. There was only one response to that question and it was automatically escaping my lips without any thought

"You wish" Potter eyes seemed to light up a little at this and whether or not it was just my imagination, he seemed to hold me against the wall a little longer than necessary. He gave me one final shove before retreating to his dorm, leaving me all alone watching his back as he retreated to his room.

--------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to find myself feeling content, besides the previous embarrassment from last night. I quickly glanced down just to make sure I had the right body parts, which I did thank god. I made my way into the bathroom not really paying attention which I immensely regretted a moment later.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me with just a towel on and I couldn't help but stare. His hair was plastered to his face and water was dripping down his body. I couldn't help but watch as a water droplet fell from his head and moved slowly down to his pale neck and onto that toned chest and disappeared under his towel. I realized what I was doing and found myself short on breath and blushing like an idiot as I forced my glance back up to his face.

He was smirking at me! Oh the nerve of him! I scowled at him and attempted to hide my embarrassment.

"Ever heard of locking the door?"

"Ever heard of knocking" stupid bloody Malfoy with his stupid bloody smirk and his stupid hot body…oh god harry STOP.

"Whatever Malfoy, get your arse out of here I need to shower!"

"Whatever you say potter" he then flashed me a grin and I think my shower might just have to be a cold one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was perfect! Harry Potter, yeah that's right, HARRY POTTER just checked me out! I think this little adventure won't be all that bad from now on. I glanced back at the bathroom door and a smirk started to spread over my face yet again.

I entered the bathroom quietly and took his towel from its place right next to the shower and put it over by the sink then made my entrance again, but this time noticeable.

"What do you want now Malfoy?"

"oh nothing Potter, just have to do my hair"

"Great that will take you 3 hours…don't worry I will leave" I chuckled quietly as I waited for his next words

"uhh Malfoy…..umm could you by any chance…erm"

"spit it out potter I don't have all day" this was too much fun, but hey I wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing!

"canyougrabmemytowel?"

"could you say that so an actual human could understand you?" I said grinning what must have been the hugest grin I have ever worn in my life

"ughh can you grab me my bloody towel Malfoy!?"

"What's the magic word?"

"oh come on you have got to be kidding me!?" I answered this question with silence until he screamed "PLEASE"

Laughing I grabbed his towel and held it out in front of the shower curtain. As he reached for it I pulled it back a little so he came stumbling into me. I didn't give Potter enough credit though, he apparently wasn't as clumsy as I thought he would be and used his Quiditch reflexes to grab the towel from me before I could even look. I looked up and he was grinning at me triumphantly. I glared and turned back to the sink and started brushing my teeth. He was still grinning like the stupid idiot that he is when he left the bathroom.

**AN:**** okay that one was a little longer but I will keep trying to lengthen them. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will honestly love you forever if you do! Anyways next chapter the boys are gonna tell their friends about their situation.. **


	3. friends

**AN: thanks for reviewing cyiusblack and Lauren!!! I am so sorry this has taken me so long to put up, I have just been really busy! I hope this chapter will make up for the wait!**

As I walked down to breakfast, I was not in the best mood. Somehow I had to give this information about my situation to all my friends and I had a slight feeling that it was not going to go over well. I eyed the doors warily and decided that maybe I should just take a little break before I entered a battle zone of yelling and screaming about something I didn't even have any control about….sound familiar or what?

As I lounged out in front of the doors, none other than Draco Malfoy had to come waltzing in. I had ditched him earlier this morning while he was taking a on I wasn't going to miss breakfast for the git. A scowl formed on his face as he saw me and I couldn't help but start to smile.

"thanks for waiting Potter"

"oh no problem _drakie_" I said throwing him one of my most charming grins

He growled and I found myself pushed up against a wall….not good. Now he is breathing in my ear…oh merlin…

"never ever call me drakie again Potter or you will be sorry"

"yeah whatever Malfoy get off me" I said in what I hoped was a confident voice but it was hard to spit it out with my breathing so heavy. "now if you'll excuse me Malfoy I would like to get some breakfast" I pushed past him making sure to catch his shoulder and entered the great hall.

I walked towards the Gryffindor table cautiously and tried to sit down unnoticed, but then again I never really had the knack for that anyways…

"HARRY!!!!! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!!!???? Do you realize how worried we were about you! You just disappeared after we got off the train! We were supposed to get together and I was going to help you finish that summer assignment for charms last night…I figured you would at least show up for that but NO! Well now I refuse to help you after you gave Ronald and I such a fright!"

I gave her a look which I hoped was innocent but I think it turned out more like a grimace. Ron gave me a look of sympathy which was joined by a large amount of people sitting around at the table. Hermione was the nicest girl you could ever meet in your life…but when she got angry… it was bloody scary.

"Hermione I assure you I didn't mean to do anything to worry you. And you know that if there was something I had to do I would tell you about it as soon as possible" She seemed to understand this and dropped the subject quickly. Ron came up behind me and snuck his charms assignment into my backpack. I really do love that kid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid Potter. He wasn't trying to hurry to breakfast anyways! He was just bloody standing there in front of the door doing nothing. Arse. Very nice arse too….

UGH.

I sauntered into the great hall to see Granger nearly strangling Potter because she didn't know where he was for one night. God that girl needs to get laid….

"DRAKIEE!!!!!! Where were you last night hunny I missed you sooooo much!!!" just lovely.

"Pansy don't call me that." I attempted to walk past her but of course that would be too easy. She attached onto my arm like friggen glue and it took everything in my power not to take out my wand and curse her.

"Oh please I can call you whatever the hell I want to. Anyways, you still haven't answered my question"

"And I'm not going to so give it up"

"DRACO MALFOY! You will tell me where you were or I swear I will write to your father all about what you told me about Pott-"

"Shut up Pansy! I will tell you later. I would rather not share my personal business in front of the whole school thank you."

"oh, sorry" she gave me a sheepish look which I returned with a scowl. Blaise just grinned at me and patted the seat next to him.

"That girl is going to be the death of me" He chuckled lightly and replied

"That girl is going to be the death of the whole world" She heard this and proceeded to hit him over the head with her book bag. I smiled lightly and let my gaze drop easily to Potter's table. He was laughing at something the Weasel said, his laugh powerful and deep. If you asked me what the one thing that attracted me to Harry Potter I think it would definitely be his laugh…or his smile…or those eyes…

"hey Draco, did you finish that charms assignment?"

"oh uh yeah…um hold on" Pansy smirked at me and her and Blaise shared a knowing smile which I growled at in return. I scrambled through my bag and found my assignment then slammed it on the table in front of her seat then stormed out of the room. Today was just not my day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way to charms class quickly talking in hushed tones. This wasn't an unusual sight to see, seeing as they were always up to something different. But if someone was to actually overhear what the golden trio was talking about – the conversation was anything but the usual.

"Look guys, this situation is not my fault. Dumbledore was the one who wanted to set it up!"

Ron was looking at Harry with a mixture of shock and anger while Hermione started looking at him with a small knowing smile. There was a small silence while the Golden Boy's friends contemplated the situation and let the new information sink in until Ron decided to break it

"I think Dumbledore has finally lost it" Hermione didn't even look at him before she started her lecture- walking briskly down the hallway.

"I think Dumbledore has the right intentions and it makes good sense to me. I mean with the Death Eaters still strong- it's only a matter of time before they are able to break into Hogwarts. Especially with their influence over the ministry and we all know who is on the 'most wanted list'." She paused to give Harry a look and then continued her look far off and thoughtful like it always did when she was solving some sort of puzzle "I think Dumbledore is being very practical. He has probably already found out that the ministry will try to remove him from office soon- and once that happens, Hogwarts will be an open target. Plus it shouldn't be _that _bad, it's just Malfoy"

"Not that bad?! ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!??? I'm so sorry that you have to go through this Harry. I mean really it just isn't fair! You should tell Dumbledore right away. And to get on his good side- actually eat a lemon drop!"

"Ronald! Malfoy has actually been pretty decent so far…and last year he never called me a mudblood once! I think Malfoy has really changed and you two boys should give him a chance"

Ron stared at her, obviously trying to come up with a come back but when he couldn't find one he just stayed in silence. Harry on the other hand was looking at Hermione with such awe and gratitude he almost walked into the wall.

"Guys, you are my best friends- so when I tell you this promise me you won't freak out"

"of course Harry, continue" He smiled at her and dragged them both into an empty room

"the thing is, I was really angry when Dumbledore told me about this, in fact I still am! But, I – I'm not sure why…I just kinda might find Malfoy a little attractive" His felt his cheeks becoming hot and had to look away from his friends- scared to see the look of disgust that would probably be on their faces. He was shocked to find that instead of disgust there was only surprise- well at least Ron was.

"I KNEW IT!" Hermione screamed happily. "I knew that you two had something more than hate there…it's so cute"

The boys looked at her in such shock they both might have fainted. When Ron got over this he looked awkwardly at Harry and blushed his hair color

"it's alright with me – I mean it's Malfoy, so I guess it's not the best- but uh, whatever works for you mate is good with me"

A huge smile covered the Boy Who Lived face as he pulled them in for a huge hug.

Maybe this year would turn out alright after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Slytherins made their way towards the charms room as well walking from the opposite side of the castle but talking in the same hushed tones as the Golden Trio just was. Draco told his version of this new and weird situation that Dumbledore had put him in, only pausing slightly to breathe between sentences until he finished the tale.

"damn"

"yeah I agree with Blaise. Well, at least you will have more time to seduce Potter" Pansy winked at him and the three continued down the hallway.

"you know the weird part is, I think Potter might just like me back"

"well obviously he does! Draco I have been telling you for years that there had to be something more than hate there! Potter is just a little innocent so you have to keep pushing. He is also dense so you will probably have to jump him before he realizes anything"

"Trust me Pansy, jumping Harry Potter will not be a problem" Draco smiled at his friends and then they entered the charms room with their Slytherin masks in place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

**AN: sorry for the wait and I'm also sorry about the fact that I changed from first person to third person in the middle of the story….i was just getting annoyed with saying "I" over and over again. Anyways thanks for staying with the story for those of you who did. Anyways next chapter there will be more HD!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. classes

**AN: Hey everyone thanks you so much for reviewing!!!**

**Andrew Squee**** – I'm sorry it doesn't make more sense….just try to be patient with me because it will start to unfold through the next few chapters**

**Kyonkichi89****- ****sorry about the grammar, I guess I was so excited to get the next chapter out I didn't really proof read**

**animejunkie1028****BuffyASHP****Zoekske****, and ****BeautifulButDeadly****thanks for the support!**

Charms class went by excruciatingly slow for Harry Potter. They were working on how to charm a lamp into a bird – I mean really, when was he going to have to do that? Harry's magic was able to complete this task within the first couple tries anyways, so he was left to staring blankly at the wall. He looked over at Hermione who should've been done by now, but instead she was helping Ron. Harry snickered at Ron quietly as he glanced at Ron's lamp which had just burst into feathers.

Harry sighed quietly and gaze floated over to Draco Malfoy who had finished his lamp just moments after Hermione. He was now lazily flicking his wand creating mini wind gusts. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Malfoy directed one wind gust at Neville and his papers fluttered everywhere. Malfoy seemed to have heard him chuckle and he turned and gave Harry a mischievous smile. Harry felt his stomach drop and he turned away quickly to prevent himself from smiling back. For the rest of the class Harry found himself stealing glances at Malfoy, who seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face for some reason….

Class ended and Harry felt Ron nudge him. He looked back to find Ron giving him a huge smile.

"Alright Ron, What did Hermione say to you?"

"what?! Harry!" he lowered his voice sufficiently "Hermione is going to tutor me…so we will have more time _alone_ and I might be able to actually get her to like me!"

"yeah if she doesn't kill you first" Ron growled and smacked Harry playfully over the head

"hey! What was that for?" Harry gave Ron a serious look that lasted about two seconds before they both broke out laughing "Mate really though, if you don't make a move on her – I will have to kill you"

Ron smiled back sheepishly and looked back adoringly at Hermione who was talking to Parvati. Harry smiled at his friend and patted him on the back "You've got it bad mate"

"I know, I know." He sighed and then groaned "shit we have double potions next"

"Ron why did you have to remind me, I think my day was going fairly well until that"

Hermione nudged herself in between the two boys playfully, linking arms with them as they walked

"it's okay boys, as long as you did your essays you'll be fine" Both boys groaned at this. She looked at them sternly but then chuckled and walked into the potions room.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down at their normal desks and waited for the lesson to begin as other students filed in through the doorway.

Snape's voice then echoed through the dungeon as he began to give instructions.

"Everyone get up – I will be assigning new seats for the week. The person you are sitting with will be your partner for the potion we are going to make. Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Zabini, Potter and Malfoy, Longbottom and Nott…"

Harry and Ron shared a look of horror while Hermione just packed her things with a neutral look that she used to cover her own discomfort. Harry sighed and picked up his bag moving to where Malfoy was seated

"I guess we will be seeing even more of each other Potter"

"Oh joy" Malfoy smirked at this and murmured under his breath "oh it will be"

As soon as every one was settled into their seats Snape flicked his wand and the board was filled with ingredients and directions.

"Place your essays on the corner of your desk then copy these notes down and when you are finished you may leave"

Harry groaned as he looked at the shit load of writing covering the board and the fact that his essay was terrible. He began to write the first line when he felt a hand on his knee. His eyes widened like saucers as he looked at Malfoy in pure shock. Malfoy however, was not looking at him. He was simply writing down his notes like nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry scowled and continued to write down his notes- attempting to ignore the warmth of Malfoy's hand on his knee.

When Harry was on his third line of notes, the hand started to move upward slowly. Harry nearly squeaked in surprise which Malfoy found very amusing.

"What are you doing?!"

"Nothing really Potter, just taking notes" Harry growled and tried to remove Malfoy's hand by brushing it with his own. This tactic however, did not work. Instead Malfoy just grabbed Harry's hand with his own and rubbed his thumb over Harry's skin.

It took a moment before Harry reacted for he was so lost in the fact that Malfoy's hand was smooth and rough at the same time and how his leg was currently brushing Draco's and- oh crap he just called him Draco.

"Malfoy let go of my hand" Draco smiled at this and said "do you really want me to Potter?"

"Of course I do you bloody bouncing ferret"

"Hmm I don't think so golden boy. In charms class you seemed quite content staring at me. I think- " He paused letting go of Harry's hand only to put his hand back on his thigh- giving it a squeeze. "That the Boy-Who-Won't-Bloody-Die likes me."

Harry scowled at him and shoved Malfoy's hand of his thigh

"In your dreams Malfoy"

Draco was not fazed by this though. He simply smiled at Harry and went back to writing his notes. Harry followed his example concentrating on not looking or paying any attention to Malfoy. Harry was nearly finished with his notes when the hand was back on his leg again- but this time, much higher up. He went to put his hand down to stop Draco but then his hand was touching his crotch and it felt too damn good to stop him. Draco smirked at him as he watched him bite his lip in order to stop himself from making any noise. Malfoy made sure to lock eyes with Harry as he sensually started to unbutton his trousers. Malfoy then lowered his head so his lips were softly touching Harry's ear – his hot breath not helping Harry's arousal.

"Until later golden boy" he then picked up his bag and left the room – leaving Harry horny, pissed, confused, and with unbuttoned trousers which he hastily did back up before anyone saw.

Harry quickly scribbled down the rest of the notes and then practically sprinted out of the room. He ran down the corridor only to bump into Romilda Vane. _Shit, shit, shit. _

Romilda started grinning at him manically and then started eyeing him like a piece of meat

"Uh hey Romilda…I'm terribly sorry – I'll um just be going now" Well, on the bright side, he didn't need a cold shower anymore!

"Oh don't worry about it Harry, you can make it up to me later" She then ran her hand down his chest and pressed herself full against him.

Harry attempted to take her off awkwardly trying to think of excuses but Romilda was still attached to him and now was pushing him up against the wall.

"You know Potter, I should reduce points for inappropriate and disgusting display of affection"

Harry didn't think he would ever be so grateful to see Malfoy in all his life. Romilda just looked at him like Christmas had come early

"Malfoy! Care to join us Hun" She ended this statement with a wink that made both boys want to gag.

Draco then gave her a sly smile and replied "you know Romilda, that sounds great" He then opened an empty classroom and winked "ladies first" She gave a high pitched giggle and entered the room and sat on a desk. Draco then slammed the door shut and locked her in with as many spells as he could think of.

Harry was looking at him with such awe that Draco thought he- Draco Malfoy- might feel weak at the knees. All of a sudden Draco was against the wall with Harry's weight pressing against him. Then Harry's lips connected with Draco's.

Draco groaned as he felt the soft lips caress his. Harry must have heard this because emerald eyes widened and the brave Harry Potter took off sprinting down the corridor.

Draco paused, slowly bringing his hand up to trace his mouth where Harry's lips had just been moments ago. He heard a banging and leisurely turned his gaze to the door where Romilda was currently locked in. He heard another scream of frustration, and then continued down the hallway back to the room that he was sharing with Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

Harry did not want to go back to his room. There was no way in hell that he was going to spend time with Dra- **Malfoy **after he kissed him. Oh god, why the hell did he kiss him? Harry could not seem to figure out what had come over him. He was just so happy about the fact that Malfoy saved him from Romilda and he was just so hot when he was doing magic- he honestly couldn't help himself.

Harry walked past the entry to his dorms and decided that he could just sleep in the Gryffindor common room tonight if he had to and continued his steady pace down the corridor.

He arrived at the Gryffindor common room and then realized he didn't know the password anymore. He let a sigh escape him and slid down the wall. The fat lady started rambling on about how he should be more responsible but Harry wasn't listening to her anyways. He must have waited there for twenty minutes before he heard a bunch of girls giggling and talking with excitement. Shit Romilda Vane was one of them.

They all saw Harry and gave him what was supposed to be seductive smiles and winks. Marietta Edgecombe was the first of the girls to speak to him

"What are you doing out here all alone Harry"

He smiled sheepishly at them – which they all decided to giggle at "I uh- forgot the password actually"

Cho Chang moved in front of her friend Marietta and smiled at him

"Harry is it true that you and Malfoy were going to have a threesome with Romilda until Filch walked by?"

Romilda pushed her way back to the front of all the girls and answered that question for him

"of course it is Chang and it was all Draco's idea too."

Harry just sat there dumbfounded. Couldn't this girl take a hint?

"Anyways Harry, let me help you out darling. You know I will help you out whenever you need it." Harry suddenly felt the nerve to barf and decided that maybe just dealing with Malfoy would've been better. Romilda said the password and as soon as he stepped into the common room he bolted up the stairs to the boys dormitories, nearly crashing into Seamus.

"hiya Harry! How's it going?"

"Seamus! Romilda- trying to – ew"

Seamus chuckled at him and patted him on the back.

"it's weird – I mean the whole school knows I'm gay but they still continually try"

"I think they are trying to convert you over or something"

Harry laughed "Catch you later Seamus"

"yeah see you Harry!"

Harry made his way to his old bed and fell asleep almost immediately – his dreams plagued with a certain blonde Slytherin.

**AN: Review Please!  
**


	5. crazygirls&aproblem

**AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing!**

**Let the adventure begin!**

Harry woke up with a stiff neck and a hard on. He groaned quietly as he picked himself up off the couch. Groggily opening his eyes he saw a group of girls staring at him and giggling. He jumped up, only to realize that he was only wearing boxers. Blushing madly he rushed to the boy's dormitory leaving the girls to stare hungrily at his back side.

Now Romilda wasn't necessarily a slut, she just was absolutely in love with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. When she saw the group of girls watching Harry sleep she had no choice but to shove her way to the front and watch him as well. As he stood up abruptly, her eyes traveled down his toned chest until they reached the slight bulge in his green boxer shorts. She giggled to herself slightly and it took all her restraint to not jump him, this was not the right time. His gorgeous face adapted a heavy blush and he quickly turned to move up the stairs. His backside however, was not a bad sight to look at either. She was just left to look at his sculpted back and cute arse until he disappeared behind the door. At this very moment she made a pact that she would have that threesome with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter – no matter what it would take.

Harry quickly closed the door, taking deep breathes. He looked over all the boys sleeping forms – Ron snoring heavily, Dean drooling all over his pillow, and Seamus nearly falling off the bed. He chuckled lightly and made his way to the showers as quietly as possible. As he got out of the shower, he realized that he didn't have any clothes because they were all in the room he shared with Malfoy. He grabbed a towel and glanced at the time. It was only 6:00 so there was no one going out for breakfast yet. If he hurried he could probably get through the halls without anyone seeing him. He slipped on his boxers and opened the door carefully and made sure that all the girls were now safely back in their dorm – probably discussing him. He moved down the stairs and out of the room as fast as possible. After what seemed like forever, he finally reached his dorm. He whispered the password "_protezione_" and slipped in praying to god Malfoy wouldn't be up yet.

See, Draco Malfoy did not expect Harry to come back to the dorm that night. He spent the whole night thinking about that kiss and his Slytherin mind could not help but start to formulate plans on how to get Harry to kiss him again. Finally he started to realize what made Harry so crazy at that moment. It was not just the fact that he got Romilda off his back- but it was that someone had saved him. The Golden Boy was so used to saving other people that when someone had stepped in and helped him, he was overwhelmed. Draco had let a small smirk slip over his face as he thought of different situations that he could set up. Finally a dream filled sleep had slipped over him. He awoke in the morning around 5:30 and groggily moved into the shower. He had just finished when he heard the door to the room open. He quickly opened the door of the bathroom only to be confronted with Harry Potter in boxers. Harry looked at him shocked

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Why are you up this early?!"

It took Draco a second to compose himself. His eyes couldn't help but to look over that muscled body and to his pleasure, his green boxers. As Draco started to come out of his trance, he realized he wasn't the only one that was appreciating this moment. Harry was staring wide eyed at his chest. He watched Harry's eyes hungrily as they traveled downwards. Draco smirked and started to make his way closer to him.

Harry gulped slowly as he watched Draco move his perfect body closer to him. He found himself in a daze as he was backed up against the wall and those long, elegant fingers touched his chest. Harry gasped as Draco's hands continued to move along his body. All of a sudden those amazing hands ceased to touch him and Harry had to fight back a groan of protest. He lifted his eyes to find Draco staring deeply into his own. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw the beautiful boy before him – he was so close to him…all he had to do was reach out and – He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. If he did something again, he would have no defense to himself. He had already embarrassed himself enough yesterday. Malfoy swept his gaze over him one more time, winked at him and walked right back into his room.

Draco knew that if he had wanted to, he could have gotten whatever he wanted out of Harry the moment he had looked at him with his lust filled gaze. But Draco also knew that right now wasn't the right time. He didn't want Harry's gaze to be just lust – he wanted something more. It took all of his will – power to walk away from those emerald eyes, but he knew that if he waited it would all be worth it. He saw Harry's door open slightly and decided he would wait for him before he went down to breakfast.

"hey Potter, ready for breakfast?"

Harry came out of the room, his hair a mess and his eyes holding a confused expression.

"You waited for me…to go to breakfast?"

"Yes Potter, some of us are gentlemen you know"

Harry Half heartedly rolled his eyes and started to walk out the door, only to find that Malfoy wasn't following him. He looked back to see Malfoy just staring at him. He turned his head away before he smiled and quickly thought of something witty to ruin whatever moment that they were having.

"What are you waiting for Malfoy, do you have to take my arm now too?"

Malfoy almost smiled at this and held out his arm to him

"yes actually"

Harry actually considered taking it but quickly thought against it and turned his back towards Malfoy in annoyance. He stepped outside the door as Draco followed leisurely behind him never taking his eyes off Harry's arse.

When Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall there were hushed whispers flooding out from everyone's mouths. The Gryffindor table looked panicked and uneasy but as their eyes rested on Harry a wave of relief seemed to pass over their faces. No matter what was happening, Harry Potter would save them- he had before hadn't he?

Harry walked toward the table slowly, not wanting to find out the bad news that each child was chanting. He sat next to Ron and a copy of the Daily Prophet was placed in front of him.

**DUMBLEDORE MAY BE ARRESTED**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_It has been said by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that the ministry is corrupted and no longer trustworthy. It has been reported that files of arrest have been put forth against the old Headmaster for treason. They have reason to believe that Dumbledore is using Harry Potter as his campaign boy to turn all the students at Hogwarts against the ministry – leading towards a revolt that would deeply disturb the peace of the Wizarding World. Now that He- Who – Must – Not - Be – Named is gone it seems like the Headmaster is simply looking for trouble in order to keep himself in power. There are also rumors that the ministry currently has been looking for a new Headmaster. If anyone is interested in the job please owl Dolores Umbridge and she will see that you get an interview….For more information on Dumbledore turn to page 4._

Harry stared at the paper in disbelief and immediately his eyes rose to meet Dumbledore's shining blue ones. Dumbledore was not angry or sad however, and Harry could tell that he had known this was coming a long time ago. Harry grabbed a piece of toast and his book bag and muttered a brief farewell to his friends and headed to his room. Everything that Hermione had said about Dumbledore had been true and he now knew it was only a matter of time before the school was invaded. When he arrived to the room he searched quickly for the golden coin that he used to contact all the members in Dumbledore's Army and set up a meeting for tonight. Sighing, he sat down on his bed and let his thoughts unwind.

If the school was really going to be under attack, he should really let more people know besides the DA, but who could be trusted? His thoughts quickly turned to Malfoy and he found an overwhelming desire to share this information with him. Dumbledore would not have put him and Draco in the same room if he had not thought that the boy was on their side … and he had told them to protect each other. It only made sense that Malfoy and he were supposed to protect the school together. After all, they were the most powerful wizards in the school and all. Determination passed through the emerald eyes and he strode out of the room – a powerful essence surrounding him.

When Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall for a second time, everyone's gazes were immediately drawn to him. They had only seen him truly like this once- and that was a week before the final battle. He walked briskly and purposeful, his gaze trained on where he was headed. When Malfoy's eyes found Harry's his breath caught in his throat because those commanding strides were heading straight towards him.

No one questioned Harry when he arrived at the Slytherin table and told Malfoy he needed a word. Honestly, no one was that stupid. But, as soon as the two boys exited the room whispers and rumors were spread like wildfire.

Draco calmly kept his gaze on Harry as he paced in front of him, whatever was happening in the boy's mind would probably take some time for him to say because knowing Harry, he would not have planned this meeting very well. Finally emerald eyes turned their focus on him and Harry opened his mouth to speak

"I trust you read the Daily Prophet this morning Malfoy"

"Of course Potter. I didn't think this would be such a big deal to you though, you have dealt with the media before"

"This isn't about the media Malfoy! Don't you see?! Dumbledore had a reason for sticking us in a room; it wasn't just for shits and giggles!"

Draco smirked a little at this but patiently waited for Harry to continue his speech.

"Dumbledore said we were to protect each other but we wouldn't need protection if he was still here! They are going to take him away and we are going to be invaded by death eaters. There is no question about it. Malfoy we are the only people who have enough power to defeat these death eaters. We have to protect the school"

Harry shot Draco a meaningful glance which Malfoy returned right away

"And each other Potter"

Harry gave him a meek smile and paused a little to let his thoughts formulate in his head. He nodded at something to himself and turned his head back to Draco.

"I want you to meet me tonight at 7 in front of our dorm. I have something I want to show you. See you in class Malfoy"

**AN: sorry it has been taking me so long to update I have just been busy! I am going to try to keep going though! Please REVIEW!!!**


	6. uhoohhh

**A/N thanks for the reviews! I love you guys: **

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been really busy lately with school and soccer. Just bear with me and I will keep trying to get these out as fast as I can. I hope this one makes up for all the time! **

Harry was not dreading potions as much as he knew he should be. Part of him wanted the blonde boy to stay as far away from him as possible--- but the other part of him desperately wanted that hand to touch him again. He did not know what it was that made him want to trust the Slytherin so much. For the time being, he placed the blame on Dumbledore for rooming them together, because to him that made the most sense. When he took his seat next to Draco he received a small smile which caused his stomach to flip… which was obviously from disgust right? Yeah that sounded right. He pulled out his ingredients and the pair began to work together civilly.

Draco did not dare ruin this comfortable class. The temperamental Gryffindor would be likely to overreact if he did something. He also knew that the next move had to be Harry's. He would have to be patient – but it would be worth the wait. He counted the amount of stirs calmly, making sure the potion was exactly correct. If he could finish the potion earlier, there would be more time that he could spend with the other boy. Taking a chance, he lifted his gaze to Harry's concentrated form. He was hunched over, eyebrows scrunched, and failing miserably at his calculations. The boy was amazing at performing magic but he could not do potions for his life. Draco chuckled lightly and moved closer so his mouth was practically touching his ear.

"need help Potter?"

Draco laughed as Harry jumped and blushed a cute shade of red and started spluttering about how he was absolutely fine.

"If you are fine Potter then why are over half of your calculations wrong. I'd rather not fail thank you."

"Shut up Malfoy, you might be good at potions but I can kick your arse in a duel any day" Draco eyed him carefully and found himself simply nodding in agreement. There really was no use trying to deny it. The Gryffindor was powerful, that's what made him so god damn hot. When Draco looked back at him, he had a curious expression on his face. After a few minutes a paper was placed in front of his face

"Alright, canyoupleasehelpme?"

"Sorry Potter, didn't quite catch that" There was a long groan of frustration but finally Potter repeated himself much to Draco's delight

"Can you please help me?"

"Why of course Potter, what took you so long? I'm always here to help" Draco threw in a wink and looked over Harry's paper, correcting the many mistakes written down. He did not notice the mad blush that was forming over the raven haired boys face and the look of longing that was making its way into his eyes.

After one of the longest classes in his life, Harry made his way out of the classroom as fast as possible. He could no longer control himself around Draco. Something about the boy just made his feelings and nerves alight. There was always going to be the question of whether or not he could be trusted – but somehow that aspect was shrinking away in his mind. He quickly ducked into an empty classroom to catch his breath- praying to god his feelings were only lust.

Finally, he lifted himself up from his position on the wall and made his way to dinner. He knew he was going to be extremely late but if they took away the food then he would just go to the kitchens later.

As he neared the doors, there were shouts of rage erupting from the room. Mistaking them for screams of fright, Harry quickly had his wand out preparing to fight. When he entered the Hall though, there was only a few ministry members standing in front of everyone – but this did not make him feel any better. Taking his steps carefully, he attempted to get in unnoticed, but of course that did not work for him. People broke into another uproar when he was seen, screaming something about Dumbledore. As he walked by the ministry officials he took a chance to grab a quick look at Dumbledore to see his reaction – but Dumbledore was not there. Panic gripped at his chest as he realized that they had taken him away. Swearing under his breath he made his way to Hermione and Ron – the uneasiness never leaving him.

"Children I would best suggest that you calm down immediately before I place more restrictions to your free time" Umbridge stood there in front with her annoyingly high pitch voice and little coughs and Harry really thought he might strangle her.

"The suspension of Albus Dumbledore is for your own benefit and protection. Now, the new rules are up on your common room boards. I suppose you all remember the punishment that will result in breaking these rules-" she paused and took out a small quill and looked straight at Harry "Now, you may continue eating"

Harry wasn't all that hungry anymore.

HDHDHD:

Draco waited patiently for Harry in front of their common room. He had expected Harry to be late anyways, but he found himself worrying slightly because of the Fat Toad Invasion. He didn't have to wait too long though before he saw the raven haired boy turn the corner of the hallway running towards him. Harry stopped in front of him breathing heavily and dropped a small coin into his hand. Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't get the chance to comment on anything before Harry had grabbed his arm and started sprinting down the hallway.

After racing up a shit load of stairs Draco finally realized that they were in front of the Room of Requirement. He sent Harry a look of question but the boy paid no attention to it. A door soon appeared and they walked into a room full of students. Now, Draco had faced people hating him before of course – but walking into a room of people that hated him was a bit awkward. He subconsciously stepped a little closer to Harry, before pulling his mask of indifference up.

An array of comments were thrown out basically all meaning "What the hell is Malfoy doing here Harry!?"

Harry only looked at them all calmly before beginning his simple speech, his presence commanding attention.

"Malfoy is on our side now and its time we stop putting petty house rivalries in the way of our school's safety. We all know that we are going to be attacked soon and we need anyone we can get to help defend the school. Now, as much as you don't like him, you have to admit that he is powerful and we could really use his assistance. Alright, so today I was thinking we could go over a few dislodging spells then move on to some strategizing. Let's break off into pairs"

There was a silence for a while but with one more hard look from Harry everyone had a partner and was working on their spells.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder as Harry pulled him to the corner of the room.

"Malfoy this is Dumbledore's Army. You are probably familiar with it from 5th year when you ruined it. That coin that I gave you is how we communicate. Alright now Malfoy, we both can do simple dislodging spells so I thought we could move on to this one spell that controls your opponents body and-"

"You are trusting me with this?"

"Yeah Malfoy, I am. So don't ruin it okay?" There was a small pause and the Gryffindor sighed before continuing. "I know we can do this- we just need to work together."

"Alright Potter what is this body controlling spell of yours?"

HDHDHD:

Everyone was exhausted after the meeting was over. It had lasted three hours and there was never a moment of rest. There was another battle coming up and they had to be prepared for it. When the two boys finally got back to the room they both collapsed on the common room couch, not even realizing their casualness. Harry's stomach interrupted their comfortable silence though when it growled particularly loudly.

Draco raised an eyebrow before allowing a small smirk to wipe over his features.

"Hungry Potter?"

"Nah, my stomach was just telling you to fuck off"

"Alright sorry Potter I was just going to ask you if you wanted to make a trip down to the kitchens with me."

"Yeah let's go. Sorry, Im grouchy when I'm hungry…"

Draco chuckled slightly as he walked out of the room but stopped quickly when he heard voices down the corridor. Harry slammed into him from behind and was pushed back into the room harshly.

"Malfoy what the-"

"Potter shut up – it's Umbridge. Do you have your cloak?"

"yeah hold on"

Now two fully grown boys under one cloak was not the most genius idea that Draco had ever had, but then again it did give him a reason to be all over Harry.

Harry on the other hand was not enjoying this as much. Well, more like he was enjoying it too much for his own liking. He could feel the other boys firm body pressing against his back and the warm breath puffing in his ear – and his body was starting to react. Harry felt his breathing start to quicken and his pants become a little tighter but continued down the hallway praying that Draco would not notice.

Unfortunately for Harry though, Draco did notice. With a smirk covering his beautiful features he let his hand move to Harry's waist. A simple gesture, but it was enough to make Harry's breath catch. Draco knew he could push this further but then he would still be forcing it and he did not want to do that.

The two boys finally arrived at the kitchens and Harry rapidly threw the cloak off their bodies and jumped away from him. Dobby appeared in front of them and food was on the table in a matter of two minutes. As the night passed on, Harry's eyes moved on their own towards Draco's face. Was there some kind of magnet or something?

There were no awkward silences or forced conversation. It was just simple and plain like they had been doing this their whole lives. Like it wasn't a big deal that the two biggest rivals in the school were currently sitting across from each other having a casual conversation and secretly lusting for each other.

When both boys finished eating, Harry realized in horror that he was going to have to go through the cloak experience all over again. Draco didn't look all that concerned though as he lifted his body from his chair, stretching his long arms up revealing pale skin –

Harry jerked himself out of his thoughts and quickly put the image of his fat Aunt Marge in a tutu and any _problems_ that he had went right away. Unfortunately for Harry, it was quite hard for him to keep that image in his head when Draco kept placing "innocent" touches on him the whole way back to the dorm and pressing himself as tightly as possible up against his back. When they had arrived at their dorms, Harry could not take it anymore. Opening the door with a bang he shoved Draco onto the couch- quickly following him with his own body. His body moved on its own accord as his lips traveled over that beautiful body. His head was pounding and the room was spinning but any objection to lusting after Draco Malfoy was completely gone once he felt that skilled tongue placing hot kisses on his throat.

After a few minutes of heavy snogging, Draco decided that he had let Harry be dominant long enough and swung their positions around. Harry made a groan of protest but it was quickly doused when Draco's mouth found his again. Draco's hand inched up his shirt caressing the hard muscles and watching what spots caused him to shiver. With a strangled groan Harry tore at Draco's shirt until it was lifted over his head, his hands desperately touching every part of Draco's skin that he could reach.

Draco felt Harry's warm and trembling hand reach toward the waist band on his pants and let out a breathy moan. Harry had been with other girls and even a fair share of guys but he didn't think anyone had ever looked so hot as Draco did currently with his head thrown back in pleasure and lips parted. As he pumped Draco to his finish he nearly came himself just watching Draco orgasm.

A overwhelming feeling came over him and he realized that with any other person he had been with – he never felt satisfied until he had sex with them. But with Draco, it was so different. He hadn't even been touched and he felt better than he had after his best shag.

This was not just lust, and there was nothing Mr. Potter could do about it.

**A/N : REVIEW POR FAVOR : **


End file.
